What Do You Go Home To?
"What Do You Go Home To?" is the fourteenth episode of the fifth season of One Tree Hill and the 102nd produced episode of the series. It aired on April 21, 2008. Lucas and Peyton discuss Lucas' aborted wedding, while Brooke gets a phone call that could change her life, and Millicent and Marvin take a new step in their relationship. Haley takes the first tentative steps towards a new career, and Nathan contemplates what it would take to get his game back. Synopsis Everyone wakes up ready to start another day in Tree Hill. Lucas thinks about Lindsey as Peyton thinks about him. Jamie thinks about Chester the rabbit as Brooke thinks about herself. Skills wakes up wondering how much he drank as Mouth wakes up pretending Millicent is beside him and deciding to be late for work, eventually getting him fired and he begins to worry. Haley and Nathan both wake up thinking of Jamie and Nathan also thinks about how lucky he is to have Haley. They kiss as they wake up, and Jamie jumps in the bed with them. Dan wakes up hearing a gun shot and thinks of Keith. The Scott family are having breakfast as Haley tells Nathan they need to interview nannies today to replace Carrie. Nathan offers to take Jamie to practice and Haley is persuaded to let him go. As they go to leave, Haley asks Nathan to tell Quentin how well he is doing in his assignment and Nathan says that is good, but needs to do well on his jump shot too. Lucas arrives in his office and Skills reveals they have lost 8 games and won 3 since he has been away. Skills tells Lucas that Quentin has not been making any shots as his hand is messed up. Lucas tells him he will talk to him, but Skills said not to as he told Q that he would not tell Lucas in case it risked his scholarship. Jamie then arrives and is delighted to see Lucas. Jamie goes to get a basketball as Skills keeps his distance. Mouth opens a letter and exclaims in surprise as Brooke does the same as she remembers she forgot the Macy’s presentation. Millicent has already prepared and Brooke thanks her by giving her a promotion, but tells her that she will need to go back to New York for it. Millicent soon finds the prospect less excited and is thrown into shock and sadness. The phone rings and Brooke answers it, she tells the person on the phone she can after sounding shocked. She thanks them and turns to Millicent who tells her she does not want to move back to New York, and Brooke tells her she needs her here still, as she is going to be a mom. Brooke begins panicking, explaining that the agency rang her for a special fostering case. Millicent calms her down as Brooke stresses that she doesn’t know what babies need. As Millicent sorts her out, Brooke smiles and jumps with excitement with the thought of being a mom. Jamie is in the gym and asks why Dan’s jersey was taken down. Nathan explains it was because of the bad things his grandpa had done. Quentin then walks in and he and Jamie rap to each other, Nathan tries to join in, but just embarrasses himself. Lucas then walks in and asks to shake Q’s hand. Q tries to avoid it, but Lucas makes him and as he gets a hold of it, the pain is too much for Quentin and he is forced to pull away. He looks at Skills in disappointment. Peyton is in her office as Haley walks in as Peyton reveals she is doing well thanks to Haley’s instincts as Mia’s album is doing well and has sold 40,000 copies. Haley congratulates her and then Peyton says she is looking for a new artist, so Haley gives her a demo. As Peyton asks who is on it, Haley reveals it to be herself. Without listening, Peyton agrees to it. Q is trying to get out of admitting how bad his hand is. He blames the game points on the coaching rather than the playing as one disappears and the other cannot be trusted. To prove him wrong, Lucas asks him to palm the basketballs for 30 seconds and as Q goes to do it, and he drops the ball. Lucas tells him he is the best shooter, when he is healthy, and that they will go and get a 2nd opinion, together. Annoyed, Q throws the ball of the railing and as Jamie jumps, Q storms out and Lucas and Nathan follow. Mouth goes to see Millicent and as she tells him she might be getting a promotion and staying in Tree Hill, Mouth tells her that he may be getting a promotion and leaving. Mouth has been offered a position at Omaha after sending an audition tape to them. Millicent asks if there is much difference, but the job is a full-time position and she tells him to take it to get closer to his dream, but Mouth says she is part of his dream too and he was hoping they had a future together. Haley is playing her demo and Peyton says yes as Haley tells her how rough it sounds and Peyton tells her to stop as she has been waiting to buy the next Haley James Scott record and is desperate to record it with her and as she was originally with a major label it is good business. Peyton and Haley both agree it is just what they need as Peyton says you never know where the next miracle will come from. Brooke then rings and she goes on speakerphone and tells them their news. Lucas tells Q that he will have the cast off by the play offs, so to wait, but Q tells him that they may not make it and asks to speak to Skills, alone. Everyone leaves and Q begins yelling at Skills saying that he changes when his master Lucas comes back, calling Skills an "Uncle Tom". A furious Skills leaves telling him he can take it back when he is healed. Lucas, Nathan and Jamie are in the elevator as Dan gets in. Jamie greets him happily as Nathan pulls his son near to him. As they leave the hospital, Nathan goes outside and tells Dan to stop following Jamie around as he has seen him outside the school and outside the house. Dan tells him he was getting a check up that is all, but hopes and as he continues, Nathan interrupts telling him there is no hope for him. Jamie is telling Lucas he does not understand why everyone hates Dan and Lucas asks how he would feel if Dan hurt Chester and as Jamie says he would be mad, Lucas explains that is how they feels, and Jamie cuddles him to comfort him. Brooke is in her house which is a complete mess and full of baby toys. Peyton and Haley come in behind her as Brooke hangs up the phone and tells them that Owen has freaked out with the baby news. She tells them that she has the opportunity as a couple dropped out from the program where babies from other countries who need major surgeries come across and she is looking after a little girl and do not know what is wrong with her yet. She tells them she got the baby a purple monkey like the one she used to have and as Haley asks if she got anything else, Brooke tells her she got them all the toys but got sidetracked when it came to more important stuff, such as a crib and food. Haley offers Jamie’s old stuff and Brooke is relieved. Mouth goes to see Millicent and asks her to move in as he has passed on the Omaha job as he does not want to leave her. Millicent tells him she can’t move in with him and walks off telling him she is really glad he is staying though. Brooke and Haley are setting up Jamie’s old crib as Haley asks if she realizes how difficult it will be for her to give the baby up, but Brooke already knows, and also knows that she needs help. Nathan and Jamie then walk in as does Peyton, just when Lucas does too and they meet awkwardly. Lucas and Peyton are taking a walk as they talk about where he has been. Peyton suggests making a small studio in her office, and Lucas tells her it is a great idea. Lucas then says that he does not blame her about the wedding, but Peyton admits she feels responsible. But Lucas says Lindsey will come back as they still love each other. Chase goes to see Brooke and admits that he is here on Owen’s behalf. He tells her that he wants his independence and is threatened by the thought of a family. He then tells Brooke that he is taking off and actually come to congratulate her and say goodbye. Chase offers himself for help if she ever needs anything before leaving. He tells her not to take the Owen stuff personally but he knows she will but explains that forever scares Owen as well as a lot of other people. Mouth opens the door to Millicent who wants to talk to him and admits that there is a reason they cannot sleep in the same bed and as Mouth thinks of all different reasons, Millicent admits she is a virgin and is not ready to give it up. Mouth is overwhelmed and tells her he will never put pressure on her and just wants to be with her and they can make it work if she moves in, so Millicent agrees. Haley is interviewing people for a new nanny but does not seem to find one that does not make her a possible threat to her marriage. Lucas goes to see Brooke who is thinking she made a big mistake and tries to comfort her telling by her she is going to be a great mom but she thinks she isn't going to be one. She tells Lucas that Owen thinks she is being selfish, but Lucas assures her she isn’t as Brooke admits she is scared and Lucas says that is good, but she will do great. Lucas eventually convinces her she is doing the right thing and will be perfect. Meanwhile, Haley is going through the applications and she admits to Nathan she wants Jamie, music and Nathan all to herself. Haley then gives Nathan his basketball and tells him to go practice and as Nathan says he will suck, Haley tells him he has to find out sometime and he sets off for the gym. As he gets in, Q is waiting in the gym. Q asks if he is trying to make a comeback and Nathan refuses to admit it. Q begins trying to compete with Nathan, pushing him to his best. Q is obviously better and as he boasts about this, Nathan walks out annoyed. Dan is in the gym as Nathan walks in. He admits he is there regretting it all as he stares at the spot where his jersey used to be. Dan asks if he is trying to make a comeback, Nathan yells that he is not as he can’t make it and walks out. As he does, Dan says, quietly enough so his son can’t hear it, that he has nothing to be ashamed of, unlike himself. Mouth goes to see Skills who seems furious and tells him not to come near him. He tells him what Q said to him and Mouth breaks the news that Millicent moved in and asks to narrow down the swearing and sex talk and Skills tells him he will talk to Junk and Fergie to see if they can try. Haley is singing as Jamie is drawing. Nathan walks in as Haley tells him she is going to record again, and Nathan tells her practice did not go so well, but they will all be fine no matter what. Someone then walks in and as Nathan asks who it is, Jamie tells him it is their new nanny. Deb then walks in, still insisting Jamie calls her nanny Deb instead of grandma Deb. Meanwhile, Lucas and Skills are at the bar as Lucas tells him that he made the right decision to tell him, they just need to figure out a new plan. Peyton goes to get Brooke to leave to pick up her baby, but she tells her she needs to do it alone. Memorable Quotes :”You and I have to interview the N-A-N-N-I-E-S” :”Ugh. I hate it when you spell” :”Don’t say hate” :”Sorry, I just think it’s D-U-M” :”Wow. Add a ‘b’ to the end of that or you will be, too” ::Haley James Scott tells Nathan Scott as Jamie Scott tells them he hates it when they spell out words. :”I was actually thinking that you are way too valuable to just be my assistant anymore. So how would you feel about a little raise and a little promotion?” :”Oh my gosh, I don’t know what to say! What’s my title gonna be? Something cool, I hope” :”Well, we’ll figure all that out, but we have to get you back to New York first” ::Brooke Davis gives Millicent Huxtable a promotion requiring her to leave Tree Hill :”There’s something missing, up on the wall. There used to be another one, what was it?” :”That was your grandpa’s jersey” :”Grandpa Dan? Why’d they take it down? :”Because of the bad things he did. People decided they didn’t want it up there anymore” ::Jamie Scott to Nathan Scott :”Ho ho, there he is. I said it’s J Luke Scott, the boy is hot. Wherever he goes, homey, that’s the spot” :”His name is Q, he’s better than you, if the spot is hot then he’s there too” :”My man” :”Yeah, I’m the dad and I’m not so bad, I...” ::Quentin Fields and Jamie Scott rap to each other as Nathan Scott tries to join in and embarrasses himself. :”So the adoption agency has this program where babies from other countries who need major surgeries and stuff come over to the US and doctors donate their time to fix them up and then they go home...It’s a kind of whenever-they-can-squeeze-you-in sort of thing and the agency had a family that was supposed to host the baby, drop out so they said this could be a great trial run for me...Okay, she’s a girl and she gets her tomorrow. Her parents don’t come with her and they didn’t tell me what’s wrong with her. They’re just sort of gonna hand her over and we go from there” ::Brooke Davis explains how she got to foster the baby from the adoption agency :”So, I see you know CPR and you’re also a life guard...You ever kissed any of the husbands you worked for?” ::Haley James Scott interviews for a new nanny :”Did someone call for a nanny?” :”Grandma” :”Oh, what did I tell you about that? Grandma Deb is way too young to be a grandma” :”Sorry. Nanny Deb” ::Deb Scott greets Jamie Scott as she returns to be a nanny :"I needed this?! I needed a scholarship! I needed you to keep your mouth shut, that's what I needed, but you went all 'Uncle Tom' on me as soon as Master Lucas got back, huh?" :"You know what? When your wrist heals and everything's okay, I'mma let you take that back, but for now, just consider yourself lucky". ::Quentin Fields and Skills argue over Skills telling Lucas Scott about his wrist injury. :"So you got her a purple monkey, huh? Just like you had." :"You remember that?" :"Of course, I do know some things about you, Brooke Davis. And you're gonna be a great mom." :"You think she'll like the purple monkey?" :" I think that she's gonna love the girl that gives it to her." ::- Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis Baker talk about Angie Voice-over :”Lindsey, she’s the first thing I think about everyday. How is she? Does she miss me like I miss her? How do I get her back? And then another day without her begins” :”Lucas” :”Chester” :”Brooke, Oh my god I have to pee” :”What day is it? What time is it? What the hell did I drink last night?” :”Millicent, you smell so good, I have to go to work. Sure, I guess I could be a little late. What do you mean I’m fired? I wasn’t even that late. How am I gonna pay my rent? Would you like fries with that sir?” :”Jamie” :”Jamie. God, my girl is hot” ::Lucas Scott, Peyton Sawyer, Jamie Scott, Brooke Davis, Skills, Mouth, Haley James Scott, and Nathan Scott with what they first think of when they wake up (opening voice-over) :”It’s been said that the saddest thing a man will ever face is what might have been. But what of the man who’s faced with what was? Or what may never be? Or what can no longer be? Choosing the right path is never easy, it’s a decision we make with only our hearts to guide us. But sometimes we find our way to something better. Sometimes we fight through the regret and remorse of our mistakes, our malice and our jealousy and the shame we feel for not being the people we were meant to be. And that’s when we find our way to something better. Or when something better finds its way to us” ::Dan Scott (closing voice-over) Music * "Ride" - Cary Brothers * "Break You" - Hawaii * "Spitfire" - Lazarus * "In Loving Memory" - Jamestown Story * "Along The Way" - The Honorary Title * "No One's Aware" - Jack Savoretti * "Birthday Song" - The Shapes * "Adore Adore" - Yoav * "Let The Fire Start" - Bethany Joy Galeotti * "Roadway Hymm" - La Rocca This episode's title originated from the album What Do You Go Home To?, originally sung by Explosions In The Sky. Trivia *This is the first episode where Dan (Paul Johansson) gives the ending voice-over. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Quentin Fields Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Angie